


kant stop won't stop

by ianthan (jedikhaleesi)



Series: deb(d)ate [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, M/M, and it's chaos, but texts only, speech and debate au, the s&d verse continues, which is of course my own fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedikhaleesi/pseuds/ianthan
Summary: It's time for the state qualifying tournament!Male-female partnerships don't always date, Anakin and Ahsoka should have some more faith in themselves, and the stakes are high. As Padmé says, "This could either be our last tournament or our second to last tournament."It's a chat!fic, featuring Tabroom notifications, Tabroom pages, and group chats.





	kant stop won't stop

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on whom they're talking to, different users have different names (think Facebook Messenger). It's gonna get real messy, real fast, so here's a guide to the various chats!
> 
> Snips/Skyguy - Ahsoka/Anakin  
> Her Royal President/The Negotiator - Padmé/Obi-Wan  
> Thing 1/Thing 2 - Cody/Rex  
> 501st Command Squad - group chat with Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex  
> coruscantemple akst - group chat with Anakin, Ahsoka, Padmé, and Obi-Wan  
> 212th Battalion - group chat with Rex, Cody, Obi-Wan, and Padmé

February 26, 8:52 AM

**Snips**

guess who padmé amidala just friended on facebook??

 

**Skyguy**

Wait what?

 

**Snips**

well i sent her a friend request and then she accepted it :)))

wait have you not friended her???

 

**Skyguy**

No

She’s too cool for me

 

**Snips**

okay, not an excuse

if i friended her, you can friend her

 

**Skyguy**

Okay okay

 

9:04 AM

**Skyguy**

Padmé accepted my friend request!

 

**Snips**

told you!!

 

9:05 AM

**Her Royal President**

Hey, that nice team from Temple we debated last weekend friended me on facebook.

 

**The Negotiator**

Did they?

I wonder if they friended me.

 

**Her Royal President**

When was the last time you even opened fb?

 

**The Negotiator**

When I broke up with Satine.

 

**Her Royal President**

Wow you are such a drama queen.

 

**The Negotiator**

I had to update my relationship status.

 

**Her Royal President**

You didn’t have to make it public, lol.

 

**The Negotiator**

Honestly it was worth it.

* * *

**Coruscant Academy Speech & Debate**

February 28

Our hardworking president Padmé and VP Obi-Wan are preparing our team for next week’s state qualifiers!

[photo of Padmé speaking at the front of a classroom, gesturing while Obi-Wan writes on a whiteboard next to her. They are standing in front of their attentive students.]

 

 **Ahsoka Tano** WOW ICONS

 **Ahsoka Tano** can’t wait to see you there next week!!

 **Padmé Amidala** Same here!

  


March 2, 10:38 PM

**The Negotiator**

I updated the econ uniqueness.

Do you want me to finish the blocks?

 

**Her Royal President**

Actually, I have those done already. They’re in a separate document. I’ll transfer them over

 

**The Negotiator**

Sounds good.

Are you ready for our fourth state qualifiers?

 

**Her Royal President**

I’m excited! And also nervous.

I want to go to states again so badly.

This could either be our last tournament or our second to last tournament.

 

**The Negotiator**

Well, remember, we’re here to have fun too.

 

**Her Royal President**

Yeah. I’ll try not to forget that.

 

**The Negotiator**

Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.

 

**Her Royal President**

See you tomorrow.

* * *

**Temple Forensics**

March 3

Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee are ready for the state qualifier to begin! Debaters, postings should be up in 10 minutes. Remember to check your phones for notifications from Tabroom.

[photo of Luminara and Barriss smiling tensely. They are sitting at a table in a cafeteria with their computers in front of them.]

  


March 3, 8:02 AM

**Tabroom.com**

R1 Coruscant Amidala & Kenobi NEG vs Dathomir Ventress & Opress AFF

L-210

Judge: Ryscandor, Tiberia

Start: 8:30 AM

  


9:45 AM

**The Negotiator**

Was I the only one getting ‘I hate you’ vibes from our opponents?

 

**Her Royal President**

I’m not sure if they hated each other or us.

 

**The Negotiator**

I think both.

 

**Her Royal President**

Well, she’s flirting with you now, so I don’t think she hates *you*.

  


9:48 AM

**Thing 2**

Cody, this is your chance

 

**Thing 1**

My chance for what rex

 

**Thing 2**

To ingratiate yourself with obi wan!

Look, he’s clearly uncomfortable with that girl trying to flirt with him

 

**Thing 1**

He just sassed her, i think he’s fine

 

**Thing 2**

...i think she liked it. she’s not leaving

 

**Thing 1**

Maybe i should go over there

 

9:49 AM

**The Negotiator**

Padmé help

If this is flirting it’s very aggressive

 

**Her Royal President**

LOL okay

I’m coming

 

9:51 AM

**Thing 1**

Wait, no, padmé’s got it

 

**Thing 2**

Another opportunity, wasted

 

**Thing 1**

Another opportunity for what? i’m not going to ask him out.

 

**Thing 2**

And why not?

 

9:51 AM

**501st Command Squad**

**Commander Tano**

hey rex

 

**Captain Rex**

Yeah?

 

**Commander Tano**

are padmé and obi-wan dating?

 

**Captain Rex**

Not to my knowledge

Why?

 

**Commander Tano**

to quote anakin: “she chased off that girl attempting to flirt with him. they’re standing so close to each other now.”

 

**General Skywalker**

Does that look platonic to u

 

**Commander Tano**

not every male-female partnership dates

prime example: us

 

**General Skywalker**

I just imagined us dating

We would be a mess

 

**Commander Tano**

like this partnership?

 

**Captain Rex**

HAHA

 

9:54 AM

**The Negotiator**

Anakin Skywalker has been staring at you ever since you walked over here.

Why did you look directly at him are you trying to expose my people watching

Why did you wave you are seriously exposing me

 

9:54 AM

**501st Command Squad**

**Commander Tano**

every time padmé and obi wan acknowledge us i feel so #blessed

 

9:57 AM

**Thing 2**

Guess what ahsoka just asked me.

 

**Thing 1**

What

 

**Thing 2**

Whether padmé and obi wan are dating

 

**Thing 1**

Lol

 

**Thing 2**

I was so tempted to say hopefully not for your sake

 

**Thing 1**

Stoppp

 

10:00 AM

**Her Royal Highness**

Coach Palpatine says we won our first round.

 

**The Negotiator**

Great!

* * *

10:15 AM

**Tabroom.com**

R2 Mandalore Prep C. Fett & R. Fett AFF vs Coruscant Mothma & Organa NEG

K-205

Judge: Palpatine, Sheev

Start time: 10:40 AM

  


11:58 AM

**Her Royal President**

I just passed by one of our freshman teams in the hall and they were telling a team from Tholoth High that the two of us are dating.

Who is telling our novices this???

 

**The Negotiator**

Not me.

 

**Her Royal President**

Ughh

I don’t want Anakin to get the wrong idea

 

**The Negotiator**

Oooh, Anakin, huh?

And here I thought you wanted to protect our reputation. :(

 

**Her Royal President**

Well, don’t get me wrong, the assumption that all male-female partnerships is heteronormative and can be pretty harmful to partner dynamics. I don’t know why everyone assumes that. When debate partners date each other, it doesn’t end well.

 

**The Negotiator**

For sure.

Also, you should answer me. Anakin?

 

**Her Royal President**

Haha maybe.

 

**The Negotiator**

He seems like a good guy

 

**Her Royal President**

You know who’s definitely a good guy?

Cody.

 

**The Negotiator**

Do not change the subject.

 

12:20 PM

**Snips**

skyguy

please

for the love of god

will you stop mooning over padmé and just ask her out

 

**Skyguy**

I can’t

 

**Snips**

and why not?

 

**Skyguy**

One of their novices told me she and obi wan are dating

 

**Snips**

are you serious rn

 

**Skyguy**

Yes

 

**Snips**

dude, novices are novices

 

**Skyguy**

You were a novice last year

 

**Snips**

yeah, which makes me all the more qualified to say that novices just want gossip

i bet you $1 that obi wan and padmé aren’t dating

 

**Skyguy**

Only $1? you have so much confidence in yourself

 

**Snips**

i need the other $20 to buy lunch

* * *

12:56 PM

**Tabroom.com**

R3 Temple High Skywalker & Tano NEG vs Dathomir Ventress & Opress AFF

L-209

Judge: Brishen, Jamella

Start time: 1:30 PM

 

12:57 PM

**Snips**

we’re hitting padmé and obi wan’s first round opponents

 

**Skyguy**

I saw

 

**Snips**

i’m gonna make a group chat to ask them for advice

 

**Skyguy**

Is that a good idea

 

**Snips**

look, it’ll give u an excuse to interact with padmé more

 

12:58 PM

 ** _Ahsoka Tano created a chat with Anakin Skywalker, Padmé_** **_Amidala, and Obi-Wan Kenobi._**

**_Ahsoka Tano changed the chat name to “coruscantemple akst”._ **

 

**Ahsoka Tano**

we’re hitting your r1 opponents

any tips?

 

**Padmé Amidala**

Dathomir VO?

Jsyk, they seem to really hate each other so their partner chemistry is waaaaay weird. Unless they get it together this round, their mutual hatred will probably get in the way of their round strategy and prep time.

 

**Anakin Skywalker**

That’s good to know

 

**Ahsoka Tano**

anything we can actively do?

 

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Don’t say anything that could be construed as flirting because Ventress will take you up on it.

 

**Padmé Amidala**

Obi-Wan, I think that’s just you.

 

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Don’t say I didn’t warn you.

 

2:39 PM

**coruscantemple akst**

**Ahsoka Tano**

you guys really weren’t kidding when you said they hated each other

 

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

No, we weren’t.

 

**Ahsoka Tano**

opress interrupted ventress during her speech and said she was doing it all wrong

and then she spent the next two minutes of her speech roasting him

 

**Anakin Skywalker**

That made my rebuttal way too easy

I have a question for you guys

Did you win r1?

 

 **Padmé** **Amidala**

Yes.

 

**Anakin Skywalker**

Theyre power matching now, so we were probably 1-1 going into round 3?

 

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Sounds right.

I’m sure you two will be fine.

 

**Anakin Skywalker**

Thanks

 

2:43 PM

**Snips**

wow obi wan kenobi has faith in us as a debate team

#blessed

 

**Skyguy**

I have faith in us as a debate team

Don’t u

 

**Snips**

jeez don’t get your panties in a twist

of course i have faith in us

 

3:00 PM

**Coach Palpatine**

You picked up round 3.

 

 **Padmé** **Amidala**

Thanks coach!

* * *

3:32 PM

**Tabroom.com**

R4 Coruscant Amidala & Kenobi AFF vs Corellia Fordyce & Zerga NEG

L-104

Judge: Mastruk, Shalla

Start time: 4:00 PM

 

5:14 PM

**Padmé Amidala**

Hey Coach, I’m heading out.

 

**Coach Palpatine**

Good work today, Padmé.

You and Obi-Wan are 4-0 right now.

Tell the novices to check in with me before they leave.

 

**Padmé Amidala**

That’s so good to know! Thanks, Coach.

And I’ll tell the novices. See you tomorrow.

 

5:15 PM

**Her Royal President**

OBI-WAN WE’RE 4-0

 

**The Negotiator**

YES!

 

**Her Royal President**

So we’ll at least make it to the elim round.

Obviously, that’s not the preferable outcome.

 

**The Negotiator**

The preferable outcome is winning round 5 and not having to debate the elim round, of course. ;)

 

**Her Royal President**

We can do this!

 

**The Negotiator**

Yes we can!

* * *

_Page last updated March 3 at 8:17 PM._

**CORE WORLDS STATE QUALS DEBATE CHANDRILA**

**DEB Entries by Prelim Record**

**As of 3/3**

Wins          Name                          Code                        School/Team

4               Amidala & Kenobi        Coruscant AK           Coruscant Academy

4               C. Fett & R. Fett           Mandalore FF           Mandalore Prep

4               Gallia & Allie                Tholoth GA              Tholoth High School

4               Kodd & Dorstar            Alsakan KD              Alsakan College Prep

3               Mothma & Organa       Coruscant MO          Coruscant Academy

3               Skywalker & Tano        Temple ST                Temple High School

2               Fordyce & Zerga          Corellia FZ                Corellia High School

2               Unduli & Offee            Temple UO               Temple High School

1               Ventress & Opress       Dathomir  VO           Dathomir Vocational School

1               Tyro & Frey                  Tholoth TF               Tholoth High School

0               Binks & Bow                Coruscant BB            Coruscant Academy

* * *

March 4, 7:53 AM

**Tabroom.com**

R5 Mandalore C. Fett & R. Fett AFF vs. Tholoth Gallia & Allie

K-113

Judge: Ellison, Rance

Start time: 8:30 AM

 

9:41 AM

**212th Battalion**

**Captain Rex**

The tholoth team we just hit told us something strange

They said your novices are telling people that you two are dating

 

**Commander Cody**

You two aren’t dating right?

 

9:42 AM

**Thing 2**

Smooth, vod

 

**Thing 1**

Gotta make sure

 

9:42 AM

**212th Battalion**

**Senator Amidala**

Ugh, I know.

I caught them at it yesterday.

I lectured them and I guess they didn’t stop.

 

**General Kenobi**

No, I think they stopped after you lectured them. They probably just didn’t stop early enough.

And also, no, we are not dating.

 

**Commander Cody**

Ok sorry

Just making sure we didn’t miss out on anything big

 

9:44 AM

**Thing 2**

“We”

 

**Thing 1**

Shut up

 

**Thing 2**

Make your move

 

**Thing 1**

If we qual to states i’ll “make my move”

 

**Thing 2**

Ur on

If we have to debate in the elim round you better not throw it

 

**Thing 1**

I won’t

 

9:46 AM

**Her Royal President**

Omg Obi-Wan

Anakin and Ahsoka debated Tholoth yesterday.

What if he thinks I’m dating you?

 

**The Negotiator**

Maybe you should clear that up with him.

 

9:49 AM

**Padmé Amidala**

Ahsoka, does Anakin think Obi-Wan and I are dating?

 

**Ahsoka Tano**

unfortunately yes

 

**Padmé Amidala**

Is he with you right now?

 

**Ahsoka Tano**

come over to 1st floor k building and get ur man

 

9:53 AM

**Snips**

pay me my one dollar

 

**Skyguy**

I was about to ask padmé on a date and then my phone buzzed

Thought it was an emergency

No, it was just you demanding your money

 

**Snips**

HAHAHAHAHA

* * *

_Page last updated March 4 at 10:39 AM._

**CORE WORLDS STATE QUALS DEBATE CHANDRILA**

**DEB Automatic Qualifiers**

Name                         Code                     School

Amidala & Kenobi      Coruscant AK         Coruscant Academy

C. Fett & R. Fett         Mandalore FF         Mandalore Prep

 

**DEB Elimination Qualifiers**

**Round start time: 11:10 AM**

Team 1               VS              Team 2

Temple ST                            Tholoth GA

Alsakan KD                           Coruscant MO

  


10:42 AM

**Thing 2**

HAHA

I am triumphant

Go get your man

 

**Thing 1**

Fine

You win

 

10:46 AM

**501st Command Squad**

**Commander Tano**

hey rex

can you help us prep against tholoth

 

**Captain Rex**

Yeah ofc

 

**Commander Tano**

ty

can u bring cody too

 

**Captain Rex**

He’s talking to obi wan rn

When he’s done

 

**General Skywalker**

Do u think padmé would be willing to help us prep

 

**Captain Rex**

I can ask

 

**Commander Tano**

skyguy u could just text our group chat

 

**General Skywalker**

No

 

**Captain Rex**

I have a gc with cody, padmé, & obi wan

I can ask them all to come help out

 

**Commander Tano**

omg rex that would be great!

tysm

 

**General Skywalker**

Yeah thx rex

 

10:48 AM

**212th Battalion**

**Captain Rex**

Ahsoka and anakin want help prepping for their elim round

 

 **Senator** **Amidala**

I can help. I don’t know where Obi-Wan is, though.

Where are you?

 

**Captain Rex**

1st floor K building

 

**Senator Amidala**

Ok coming

 

**Captain Rex**

@Cody Fett @Obi-Wan Kenobi when ur done having a heart to heart come find us

 

**Senator Amidala**

Is that what the two of you are doing?

How did you know that Obi-Wan’s with Cody, Rex?

 

10:52 AM

**Padmé Amidala**

You put the two of them up to this, didn’t you.

 

**Rex Fett**

Haha maybe

Cody said he’d make his move if we qualled to states

And we qualled to states so I made him follow thru

 

**Padmé Amidala**

Thanks. I don’t know how much longer I could’ve stood Obi-Wan staring off into the distance at him.

 

**Rex Fett**

Theyre idiots

 

**Padmé Amidala**

Agreed.

 

12:18 AM

**coruscantemple akst**

**Padmé Amidala**

@Obi-Wan Kenobi @Ahsoka Tano Awards in ten minutes!

Anakin and I saved you seats

 

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Cody and I are actually in the back of the cafeteria. He’s my buffer from the rest of the Mandalore team.

I think they’re still angry about the whole Satine thing.

 

**Padmé Amidala**

Serves you right.

@Ahsoka Tano Where are you?

 

**Ahsoka Tano**

coming

we have to sit with the other teams from temple tho

 

**Anakin Skywalker**

She got us seats in between temple and coruscant

 

**Ahsoka Tano**

nice

ugh i’m so nervous

 

**Anakin Skywalker**

Me too

 

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

You two debated really well. Whatever the outcome, you should be proud of yourselves.

 

**Anakin Skywalker**

Thanks Obi-Wan.

  


12:33 PM

**coruscantemple akst**

**Ahsoka Tano**

YES MY FOUR TIME STATE QUALIFIERS !!!!!

GET THOSE TROPHIES

 

**Padmé Amidala**

YAY ANI AND AHSOKA!

* * *

**Temple Forensics**

March 4

Congrats to Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano on their qualification to the state tournament in April! They are the first team to qualify from Temple in five years.

[photo of Anakin and Ahsoka clutching trophies and each other and smiling widely. The photo is slightly blurry, but you can practically feel their joy.]

  


**Coruscant Academy Speech & Debate**

March 4

Congratulations to our very own Padmé Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi on qualifying to the state tournament! They won all 5 of their preliminary rounds, which automatically guaranteed them a spot at states for the FOURTH year in a row.

[photo of Obi-Wan and Padmé holding trophies. The photo is clear. While they're not quite as enthusiastic or as close as Anakin and Ahsoka, you can still tell that they're excited and happy.]

* * *

 

2:30 PM

**_Ahsoka Tano created a chat with Anakin Skywalker, Rex Fett, Cody Fett, Padmé Amidala, and Obi-Wan Kenobi._ **

**_Ahsoka Tano renamed the chat “states squad”._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I know the standings page doesn't have enough teams. Please, I'm lazy. And I know Mandalore isn't a Core World. It's fine. Who needs accurate interstellar geography.


End file.
